


Lód

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam namawia Deana i Casa na pójście na lodowisko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lód

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Kiedy Sam namówił ich, by całą trójką poszli na pobliskie lodowisko, Dean miał co do tego mieszane uczucia. Bardzo złe, mieszane uczucia. Nie miał w ogóle pojęcia, jak się jeździ na łyżwach i jakoś nieszczególnie wierzył w zapewnienia Sama, że to bardzo proste.

Założył łyżwy i wyszedł na lód, o mało się nie przewracając. W ostatniej chwili przytrzymał się stojącego najbliżej Casa, który odruchowo go złapał.

— Kiedyś go zamorduję — złorzeczył Dean pod nosem. — Sam i te jego cholerne pomysły…

Usłyszał chrząknięcie i spojrzał na Castiela, który wciąż go trzymał, będąc bardzo, bardzo blisko. O wiele za blisko. Jednak ten jeden raz, Dean miał gdzieś swoją przestrzeń osobistą i patrząc w te niebieskie oczy, nie mógł się powstrzymać, i pocałował go.

A gdzieś tam, na drugim końcu lodowiska przy barierkach, Sam właśnie dzwonił do Lucyfera, by z pełnym radości „Wygrałem zakład, zrobili to!” powiedzieć szatanowi, że jest mu winny dwadzieścia dolców.

 


End file.
